


Puppy Love

by BasementVampire



Series: 30 Days of Smut [13]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Dom/sub Undertones, Humiliation, M/M, Marking, Omorashi, Ownership, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Scent Marking, Scenting, Watersports, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 20:51:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14655993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: “You’re like a fuckin’ dog. Always gotta mark your territory.”





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, sorry this is late, I kept trying to post it last night and it wouldn't work for some reason, so I figured I'd just try again in the morning. Anyway, hope y'all like this
> 
>  
> 
> Day thirteen: humiliation

Frank liked to mark his territory.

As an Alpha, Frank was possessive. If something was his, he made sure everybody knew it; that went for Gerard, as well. Frank was always scenting him—rubbing his face against Gerard’s neck until his strong, powerful odor radiated off his mate. He constantly left hickeys and bruises all over the Omega’s body, especially where people could see. Frank wanted everyone to know that Gerard was his.

Gerard didn’t mind—he knew it was in Frank’s nature, and he thought it was kind of cute. He loved the way his Alpha would almost subconsciously nuzzle against his side, nosing at Gerard’s jaw. It was sweet, the way Frank wanted his lover all to himself, and Gerard liked that everyone knew he was taken.

It was late one night that Frank asked to try something different. They were in the bedroom; Gerard was on his knees with Frank’s cock down his throat, when Frank pulled him back by the hair, making the Omega whine and sit back on his heels.

“Baby?” he panted, stroking Gerard’s cheek. “I wanted to ask you about something.”

Gerard gazed up at him, all innocent eyes and red lips. “Yeah?”

He was scared to ask, but Frank new his boyfriend was just as freaky as he was. “Can I piss on you?”

Gerard made a face, crinkling up his nose. He looked a little disgusted, but joked, “You’re like a fuckin’ dog. Always gotta mark your territory.”

“Well, I am part wolf, sweetheart,” Frank said with a laugh. “But, really. Would you let me? I think it would scent you real good. Make you smell like me for days.”

“Okay,” Gerard agreed, voice a little raspy. “Okay, if you really want to.”

Frank grinned. “Yeah. Everyone’ll know whose dirty little slut you are.” Grasping his cock, Frank aimed at his mate. “You’re mine. _Mine_.”

Gerard whimpered, flinching when the warm stream of Frank’s piss hit his chest. “ _Alpha_ ,” he whined.

Frank hummed, watching as Gerard was soaked. He looked so debauched, on his knees being pissed on. Frank growled, “Everyone’s gonna know who you belong to. Fuck—puppy, they’ll smell you from a mile away. No one will even _think_ about touching you.”

“Yeah. ‘M all yours, Alpha,” Gerard said. He felt ruined—filthy—but he loved it. He felt humiliated and owned, but his dick was hard and leaking between his legs.

When he had finished, Frank shook himself off, splattering Gerard’s face with the last few drops. The Omega spluttered indignantly, but obeyed immediately when Frank ordered, “Hands and knees. Now.”

Gerard got into position, sticking out his ass like the obedient little slut he was. The slick was leaking out of him already, allowing Frank to push in easily. “Such a little whore,” Frank teased, setting a fast, rough pace. “So fucking wet for me.”

“Always, Alpha.” Gerard mewled loudly when Frank bit down hard on his shoulder, teeth sinking in deep enough to break the skin. He felt so degraded, skin still wet and sticky with Frank’s piss and his thighs soaked with the slick that was just pouring out of him. Frank held his hips in a bruising grip and fucked him senseless, murmuring dirty things about, “You smell so good,” and “I bet you love being used like this you stupid slut.”

It wasn’t much longer before Gerard was coming untouched, collapsing onto the floor. He felt disgusting, covered in sweat and come and piss, but in his ecstatic haze, Gerard could only think of how good he felt, cross-eyed and moaning as Frank abused his prostate.

Frank came a few moments later, growling low in his throat and yanking on Gerard’s hair. His hot come spilled deep inside Gerard and he rasped, “You’re mine. All mine, puppy.”

Gerard whimpered, drained as he lay there on the floor letting Frank use him. In his daze, he barely registered Frank helping him to his feet and leading him to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

“Too tired for a shower?” Frank asked with vague amusement, watching Gerard’s eyes as he faded back into reality.

“I’m sleepy, Frank,” he slurred, leaning heavily against the counter as Frank wet a washcloth and began to wipe him down with it.

Once they were done, the two ended up in bed, warm and safe under the blankets. Gerard’s eyes were closed at once, but Frank could tell by his uneven breathing that the Omega wasn’t asleep just yet.

“Fuck,” Frank whispered, holding his lover close as they cuddled. “You smell so fucking much. Every damn person who comes near you is gonna know whose you are.”

Gerard hummed contentedly, smiling. “Yeah,” he breathed. “’M all yours, Frankie.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading~~
> 
> leave a comment and let me know what you think! as always, I'm happy to take requests c:
> 
>  
> 
> ~~follow me on IG @basment.vampire or Twitter @BasemntVampire~~


End file.
